36 Lezioni di Vivec, Sermone 29
Articolo principale: Libri (Morrowind) Articolo principale: Libri (Online) Per altri usi, vedi: 36 Lezioni di Vivec Posizioni *Maar Gan, Avamposto *Monaster di Holamayan Contenuto La Scrittura dei Numeri: 1. La Frattura del Drago, o la Torre. 1 2. L'Enantiomorfo. 68 3. La Porta Invisibile, ALMSIVI. 112 4. I Quattro Angoli della Casa dei Problemi. 242 5. Gli Angoli del Mondo. 100 6. Il Cammino. 266 7. La Spada al Centro. 39 8. La Ruota, o gli Otto Donatori. 484 9. Il Mancante. 11 10. Le tribù degli Altmer. 140 11. Il Numero del Maestro. 102 12. Il Paradiso. 379 13. Il Serpente. 36 14. La Tosse del Re. 32 15. La Forza Redentrice. 110 16. Le Blasfemie Accettabili. 12 17. Il Disco Lanciato. 283 18. L'Uovo, o il Sei Volte Saggio. 19. La Casa Provvisoria. 258 20. Il Reticolo Lunare. 425 21. L'Utero. 13 22. Sconosciuto. 453 23. Il Profeta Vuoto. 54 24. La Ferita della Stella. 44 25. L'Imperatore. 239 26. Il Piano Ribelle. 81 27. Il Fuoco Segreto. 120 28. La Lampada Affogata. 8 29. Il Saggio Prigioniero. 217 30. Lo Scarabeo. 10 31. La Cornice che Ascolta. 473 32. La Falsa Chiamata. 7 33. Le Anticipazioni. 234 34. La Grammatica Senza Legge. 2 35. La Camicia da Prigione. 191 36. Le Ore. 364 "La presenza di un testimone sordo, questo è ciò che sono i numeri. Si aggrappano all'Aurbis come ultima nostalgia della loro divinità. Le effigi dei numeri sono le loro applicazioni correnti; questa è follia, come sopra. Essere apposti a un simbolo è troppo, troppo sicuro". La fine delle parole è ALMSIVI. Curiosità *Nella versione originale, se si selezionano le parole corrispondenti ai numeri nei sermoni appropriati (ad esempio: la prima parola dal libro 1, la sessantottesima dal libro 2, la trecentosessantaquattresima dal libro 36, ecc.) e le si assembla, verrà rivelato un messaggio nascosto: "He was not born a god. His destiny did not lead him to this crime. He chose this path of his own free will. He stole the godhood and murdered the Hortator. Vivec wrote this.", che in italiano recita: "Non nacque come dio. Il suo destino non lo condusse a questo crimine. Scelse questo sentiero di propria libera volontà. Rubò la divinità e assassinò l'Hortator. Vivec scrisse questo.". *In il libro è intitolato Le 36 Lezioni: Sermone 29. Apparizioni * *''The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind'' Questo libro è stato prelevato dalla serie di videogiochi The Elder Scrolls o dal sito creato e gestito da Bethesda Softworks, i diritti d'autore appartengono a Bethesda Softworks. Tutti i marchi, registrati e non, non sono da considerarsi affiliati alla The Elder Scrolls Wiki. L'utilizzo delle immagini e testi rientrano nella limitazione ed eccezione dei diritti d'esclusiva garantiti dal copyright a beneficio di Bethesda Softworks. de:36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Neunundzwanzig en:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 29 fr:36 Leçons de Vivec, 29e Sermon pl:36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 29 ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 29 Categoria:Libri Categoria:Libri (Morrowind) Categoria:Libri Abilità (Morrowind) Categoria:Libri (Online)